gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Shooting Star
Shooting Star is the eighteenth episode of Glee's fourth season and the eighty-fourth episode overall. It premiered on April 11, 2013 after returning from a 3 week hiatus. New Directions are heading to Regionals but before they can rehearse, Brittany announces that an asteroid is headed for Lima, Ohio. Although unlikely, Will creates an assignment, 'Last Chances', therefore the New Directions can say their final words to their loved ones just in case. Ryder takes this chance to find 'Katie', the unknown girl he has been texting online, only to know he is being catfished and when matters come worse, a New Directions member is catfishing him. Becky questions how she will be able to go to college and is truly afraid, seeking Sue and Brittany's help. As the tension rises, the attention of McKinley High are shifted to a shooting at the school, trapping New Directions in the Choir Room and some scattered in various locations of the school grounds. Left to say their final words, confessions, secrets and messages to each other are revealed. And of course, what caused the gunshots to sound and who did it? It was written by Matthew Hodgson and directed by Bradley Buecker. Plot *As New Directions prepare for Regionals, a few of the gleeks are distracted by Astronomy Club President Brittany’s prediction that a meteor (or perhaps it’s a comet, or maybe an asteroid) will strike Lima. For their weekly assignment, Will gives the kids the theme “Last Chance” in the hopes their fear of the impending (albeit improbable) disaster will inspire them to live each day as if it could be their last. While Will’s lesson plan has the residual effect of prompting a heartfelt and unexpected confession from Coach Beiste, its premise suddenly takes on new meaning when the school is immersed in a terrifyingly real event. Meanwhile, when Ryder discovers, much to his delight, that Katie – the girl he’s been communicating with strictly via text message – is a student at McKinley, he decides to initiate the next step in their relationship. Source *The members of New Directions are preparing for Regionals, but when an unexpected event happens at McKinley High, prospects are put to the test. Source *According to Brittany, an asteroid is coming and the world will end soon. When they hear a gunshot at school, panic will be the word. Source *The episode will not feature NYC, no NYC side or people. Source Source 2 *There is a gunshot, which is not a joke and will not be treated as one. No one will get hurt and it's not a school shooting. Source *We will see who the shooter is. Source *A couple will get back together. Source *Somebody who appeared in Bad Reputation reappears as a potential suitor for an unknown character. Source *Two different pairs will say 'I love you'. Source *Nearly everyone cries during the hour. Source *The gunshot rings out at the beginning of the 'Last Chances' lesson. Source Artie *Artie will film his most poignant piece yet.Source *Artie films the 'final' messages to loved ones on his phone. Source William McKinley Staff *Certain faculty members will be affected by the shooting more than others. Source *Shannon Beiste takes the 'Last Chances' theme to heart to profess her feelings for someone who played a big role in her romantic life while sharing a Lady and the Tramp-themed dinner. That person is probably Will becasue we see a candle-lit dinner scene with Will and Shannon in one of the promos. Source *Will threatens to rap again. Source Ryder, Jake, and Katie *Ryder sings Your Song to Katie (his online love interest).Source *Ryder will be Catfished. Source *Katie will be a student at McKinley. Source * Ryder and Jake will bond over the catfishing and the school shooting. Source * Ryder's catfish storyline will not be resolved. Source Places where the kids are during the school shooting * Brittany: Standing on a toilet crying. Will finds her. Source Source * Tina: Outside of the school during the event saying she was late to the Glee club meeting and crying. Source * Everyone is the choir room, including Shannon, except Tina and Brittany during the shooting. SourceSource Source Marley and Kitty *Kitty makes a long overdue confession to Marley and it brings them closer together.SourceSource *Kitty makes a 'Hot in Cleveland' joke that is almost too rude for prime time. Source Brittany, Sam, Blaine, Tina, Sue and Becky *The Glee Club will sing More Than Words to Lord Tubbington because Brittany wants to tell him that she loves him. The group is in the auditorium and holding candles while singing. *Blaine records a message for his parents during the shooting. Source 1 Source 2 *There will be Tina/Blaine friendship. Source *Tina and Blaine will be bonding over the incident. Source *There will be Brittany/Sam romance. Source *There will be Blaine/Sam friendship. Source *Lord Tubbington comes between Brittany and Sam, the latter of whom finds a creative way to resolve the conflict -- and grow closer to his girlfriend in the process. Source *Becky gets a storyline of her own. Graduation is looming, and the prospect of moving on from McKinley - and living in a world that might not understand or accept her Down Syndrome - is weighing on Becky very heavily. Sue and Brittany both step up to support her, but with two very different outcomes. Source *Brittany receives a precious gift from Sam. Source *Bram hug after they see each other after the event. It's intense. Source *Brittany says I love you to Becky, Lord Tubbington, and Sam. Source *Bram kiss and say "I love you's" with Brittany initiating. This happens in the hallway scene. Source *Lord Tubbington doesn't die. Source Scenes *Dot filmed a scene with Matthew and Blake. (03/01) Source *Iqbal was on set filming scenes for this episode. (03/01) Source *Becca filmed for 14 hours. (03/01) Source However this could be for Guilty Pleasures. *A big choir room scene was shot. (03/04) Source *The group number has been filmed. (03/07) Source Songs Guest Cast *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn *Alex Newell as Wade "Unique" Adams *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Trisha Rae Stahl as Millie Rose *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Ginny Gardner as Katie/Marissa Absent Cast Members *Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang Gallery BEmoXpeCcAAHKsz.jpg-large.jpg u65vu.jpg yoursong.jpg|Your Song? Screen Shot 2013-03-26 at 12.54.30 PM.png Who is catfishing me?!.jpeg|Who is catfishing me?! B418GLEE Ep418-Sc10 093 595 slogo.jpg 418GLEE Ep418-Sc40 003 595 slogo.jpg 418GLEE Ep418-Sc10 100 595 slogo.jpg Tumblr mj5kxaYm8X1qj8dg6o2 500.jpg Moving-glee-scene.jpg Glee-Episode-4-18-Shooting-Star-Promotioanal-Photos-glee-34075426-595-412.jpg Glee-Episode-4-18-Shooting-Star-Promotioanal-Photos-glee-34075425-412-595.jpg Glee s4ep18-5.jpg 418GLEE Ep418-Sc48 127.jpg morethanwordscover.jpg your.jpg Saycover.jpg Tumblr mkranwF2qN1qg49w0o1 500.jpg tumblr_mkstvo2FoU1qaxxelo1_500.gif tumblr_mkstvo2FoU1qaxxelo2_500.gif Gleespoil-shootstar.jpg Glee-Season-4-Episode-18-Sneak-Peek-622x349.jpg GLE 418 SNEAK PEEK SHOOTING STAR 640x360 24881731596.jpg 0.jpg Glee_Shooting_Star_2_a_h.jpg 11729_10151545380402044_320262733_n.jpg BHnNvdrCAAAuinf.jpg-large.jpg Marissa1.png Shootingbathroomscene 5.gif Tumblr ml4f8oXS2X1qclilyo6 250.gif Shootingbathroomscene 3.gif Tumblr ml4fw27FMB1qclilyo3 250.gif Shootingbathroomscene 2.gif Shootingbathroomscene 1.gif Lastmessage artie.gif Lastmessage kitty.gif Lastmessage jake.gif Lastmessage marley.gif Lastmessage ryder.gif Lastmessage blaine.gif Lastmessage unique.gif Tumblr ml4f8wngvW1ra5gbxo1 500.gif No blaine.gif Tumblr ml4em1Uvjr1qdnpeio2 250.gif Tumblr ml4em1Uvjr1qdnpeio1 250.gif Tumblr ml4caaL4mK1r14vw7o1 500.png Tumblr ml4caaL4mK1r14vw7o2 500.png Tumblr ml4d52oYZp1qgchnwo1 500.png Tumblr ml4chk3s1b1r14vw7o1 500.png Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes